There is an increasing demand for high-resolution precise measurements of workpieces or, in general, of objects for the purposes of quality assurance and also for monitoring industrial production processes, particularly in the fields of precision engineering, optics and in production technology for mechanical and electrical microstructures.
Thus, DE 10 2011 011 065 B4 has disclosed an apparatus for measurement of at least one surface section of an object mounted on a carrier. Here, the apparatus comprises a reference object, which is fixable in relation to the carrier, and a holder that is movable in relation to the reference object in at least one first direction. A reference body and a distance sensor, which are mounted in a manner rotatable relative to one another, are arranged on the holder. Here, the distance measuring unit is embodied to determine a first distance to a first point on the surface section of the object and a second distance to a second point of the reference body corresponding therewith. Here, the distance measuring unit comprises a first distance sensor facing the object and a second distance sensor facing the reference body. In so doing, these are aligned diametrically opposite to one another.
Using such an apparatus, the surface of an object may be optically probed or scanned in a highly precise and contactless manner.
However, such an apparatus does not allow the measurement of the thickness, in particular a thickness curve or a thickness profile curve over the surface of an object configured in a planar or curved manner, and the determination of the so-called wedge error of lenses.
In this respect, the present invention is based on the object of providing an apparatus, a method and a computer program for the geometric measurement of an object which, in particular, facilitate a thickness measurement and the determination of a wedge error of an object, typically an optical lens. The apparatus should facilitate a highly precise object measurement. It should further be distinguished by a design that is as compact as possible and comparatively inexpensive.